Partners
by mcfuz
Summary: It seemed Nicholas Burkhardt was a clever and thorough detective. Like the Captain had said, he always closed his cases. Not a loose one in sight. / Hank's got himself a new partner. He'd better live up to the hype. Pre-series. Drabble.


**Partners**

* * *

"Hank."

The detective looked up from his computer. Captain Renard stood before him, a file clasped in his hand. Hank quickly minimised the screen where he'd been playing Solitaire to pass the time. "Captain?"

"Intel on your new partner. Nicholas Burkhardt." The Captain handed the file to Hank and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Come again?"

"I know. Burkhardt. But he's young, hard-working and always closes his cases." Renard stared straight into Hank's eyes. "He'll be good for you."

"Right." Trying not to read too deeply into that statement, Hank flicked open the file and stared down at the photo inside. The guy was dark-haired and pale, a small smile playing across his lips as he looked at the camera. Hank turned the page and scanned the personal details. A single word jumped out at him. "Orphaned?"

Renard grimaced. "Burkhardt was twelve. Auto accident in Rhinebeck. He grew up with his aunt."

Hank skimmed the rest of the file. It seemed Nicholas Burkhardt was a clever and thorough detective. Like the Captain had said, he always closed his cases. Not a loose one in sight. _Which is more than I can say for myself_, Hank thought with grudging admiration. "When does he start?"

"Technically," Renard said, rolling back and forth on his heels, "He already has. But he'll be at the precinct next week, starting Monday. Make sure you clear some space on your desk." His gaze travelled over the mountainous piles of paperwork that were strewn about the table, along with various empty Styrofoam cups and an almost-buried pizza box.

"Yes sir." Renard gave a nod and headed to his office, shutting the door with a quiet click. Hank sat back in his chair and flicked open the folder once more. Nick Burkhardt's face stared out at him, unlined and unscarred. "Well," Hank said softly, "You just landed yourself a partner, my friend. You'd better be all you're cracked up to be." Dumping the file on top of his monitor, Hank stood and set to work clearing some space just as the Captain had instructed. This Nicholas Burkhardt had better appreciate it.

* * *

Come Monday, the sky outside was grey and sullen. Hank came to work feeling particularly edgy, as if the weather itself was affecting him. About half an hour into his shift, a vaguely familiar guy walked through the doors of the office looking uncertain. After a moment of confused staring, something clicked in Hank's mind.

"Nicholas Burkhardt," he said, loud enough to be heard over the office's clamour. The guy jumped, turned, then slowly made his way towards Hank, pulling his right hand from his jacket pocket and offering it to shake.

"Nick," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hank Griffin." The two men broke apart and Nick bit his lip.

"So," he began. "Partners."

"Lucky me."

Nick frowned slightly at Hank's tone, but made no comment, instead gesturing to the newly cleared space beside Hank's table. "This my desk?" At Hank's nod, he sat, fiddling with his hair. "Clean," he observed.

"As opposed to…?" Hank resumed his seat.

"Well, at my last office, the table was a total mess. Took me about two weeks to sort it all out." Hank hid a grin at this statement; had Renard not been insistent, he wouldn't have touched the papers and Nick would be experiencing the same thing all over again.

There was a pregnant pause. "I read your file." Hank closed his eyes for a split second, annoyed with himself. _Smart one, dumb one_.

"Oh?" Nick sounded defensive.

"Yeah." Hank searched for something to say. "Rhinebeck." Probably not the best option; Nick's face closed slightly, his friendly eyes shuttering. "I've been there," Hank hurried on.

"Well, let's just say it's not my favourite place in the world." Nick's words had a bitter twist to them, which was probably to be expected. Hank winced.

"Right."

An awkward silence descended. Hank pulled up Solitaire and begun to play. Nick stared at his fingernails.

"Got you two a case," a voice called. Both Nick and Hank jumped. "Sergeant Wu," the man said, introducing himself to Nick. "There's been a missing person reported. Eight-year-old boy, last seen yesterday afternoon. Coming?"

Hank nodded and grabbed his jacket. Nick was already on his feet. "Ready, man?"

"Of course." Nick's voice was carefully polite now, and Hank appreciated it. He followed his new partner out of the precinct, determined to start afresh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sappy ending, but I don't care. I'm pretty happy with this. Hopefully you are too. Please review.


End file.
